Broken
by Intorpid
Summary: Takes place during the 'Evil' saga. Kaito/Len


a/n: Takes place during the 'Evil' saga - something that was rewritten to fulfil my own desires, but also because it is very emotional.

Enjoy; R&R~!

Inspiration song: If I Never Knew you - Pocahontas OST, John Smith & Pocahontas

It couldn't be helped; the enchanted woods bordering the land of Purple in the land of Yellow, was the least likely place the soldiers of Yellow would try to seek out the prince and the runaway princess. The lands surrounding them had been filled to the brims with Rin's soldiers, seeking out to destroy the land of Green and all of it's people. All because _her _prince had been stolen away from her by that teal-haired girl.

Miku had gently fallen asleep under a thick overhanging of rose bushes, feeling safe under their prickly branches. Len and Kaito hovered nearby, their eyes wary and flashing in a panic at every little sound. It was truly terrifying, being out here all alone in unknown territory, being hunted like a wild animal.

Len peered at Kaito from underneath his blonde bangs; he was eerily aware of the blue-haired man avoiding his looks.

...though, it was understandable. Len was in fact the servant and sibling to the woman who was the cause of all of this... _madness_, so why on earth would Kaito trust him in his help? He was wary to do so, but he thought of Miku's safety, and was willing to do anything to protect her.

The blonde sighed, and closed his eyes, tearing his gaze away; Kaito obviously was still scared and angry at this whole mess. But then again, who wouldn't be? He was being hunted only because he cared about someone enough to protect them. And that's why Len was risking his own hide to help them... because he cared about them both. He was going against his princess' orders, but he couldn't stop himself. He had grown close to Kaito during their many days spend together with Rin, and he cared about Miku more than he could _ever _put into words.

"Neh, Kaito...?"

The man slowly fixated his wandering eyes onto Len,

"...yes?"

The servant fidgeted; he wasn't exactly sure what to say. He was only glad that Kaito was actually speaking. He understood he was worried, but he had to get back soon. He **did **have duties to attend to after all, and Rin would soon be noticing his absence. He knew there was another task to take care of (which is why he purposely put Miku and Kaito so close to his own kingdom to better find them when he needed to fulfil his duty), which would have him soon returning; war was coming, and Len knew he couldn't have the man present for such a hanous act.

"I... I must be returning soon. She will notice my absense soon -"

The blue-haired man's lip slightly curled at the thought of her,

"...and I still must continue to serve her for the time-being. I am only glad I was able to help, even if it was only a small fraction of what is owed to you both."

"Ah, thank you, Len..."

Kaito murmured softly, letting his gaze wander back to the sleeping girl,

"It's alright. I have left a pack near Miku with some food and blankets... I won't be able to sneak out as much to bring you things, so please just try to make it last. I will come to you if any news comes up of the soldiers slackening, or rebellion forces. Please, take care of yourself-"

There was a sudden iron-grip on his hand, yanking him forwards. His eyes widened in confusion and slight fear; was Kaito going to _hurt _him? But, as he clenched his eyes shut, he was only aware of a thick grip around him and a surrounding warmth. Len gasped at the sudden contact from the prince, but had the nerve to stand his ground and hold his tongue.

"_Why...?_"

The blonde now really began to feel scared; Kaito's voice sounded angry, and laced with a shaking confusion.

"W-What?"

. . .

"Why... why are you helping us?"

". . ."

Kaito began to choke on his own words by the sound of it,

"You are going against your duties as a servant to the Princess of Yellow, but also as your duties as a sibling to Rin. Why are you risking your own position and her love of you to help us? You could just see us both killed, and never have to lift a finger to stop it."

There was no answer for quite some time. Len was fumbling around desperately in his mind for an answer to give to Kaito. He was painfully aware of Kaito's arms surrounding his torso, pulling him against his chest; he could vaguely hear the sound of his heartbeat, his cheek pressed up against his ribcage. The prince was taller than him, and he was slightly embarassed given the situation by his lacking-height.

"Because I..." _am attracted to you more than I should be, ever since we met?_

_No! _

He couldn't say that. He had to think of something else!

The words were very forced, but he felt as though they needed to be said,

"...because life is precious. _Everybody _deserves a chance at life, and I believe Rin's reasons to be silly for why she wants you both dead. And..."

He swallowed painfully, scrabbling for the words to say,

"I - I..."

His words were cut off by two firm hands sliding up to rest on his cheeks; he gasped, and forced himself to look up into those gentle blue eyes. He was almost _transfixed _by the gentleness swimming in those orbs, and swayed with confusion and a feeling of something else...

"It's because, Kaito I l-"

The servant's mouth was suddenly covered by Kaito's, and his eyes widened, and he gasped madly.

Oh _hell._

Kaito... was **fucking **_kissing _him!

He was too shocked to retaliate, and hands that at the first few moments were fighting and pushing came to rest on Kaito's chest, just enjoying the comfort he was being given. It was gentle and pleasing, and Kaito's lips were warm and soft, and he couldn't help but give in, closing his eyes, and wrapping his arms around the prince's neck.

Kaito's lips left his, and he was suddenly replaced by the shock of being cold. He shook, as the other's hands pulled his head down and closer to him, those firm lips pressing once more against the blonde head, and then, all bodily contact left his gold clothing.

He raised an inquiring glance at the prince, but he was already walking back towards the awakening girl, and it almost sounded like... _sniffles _were coming from him.

. . .

Len could take it no longer; he couldn't be here any longer. With a sob and tears streaming down his face, he bolted back to Quinn, jumped on the horse's back, and rode off.

But, sadly for the Kagamine servant, he was back all too soon, only able to whisper words of lies to the man who had given him something truly special, sending him away to assist those who had already fallen in combat. He watched the blue-haired prince ride away, and forced himself to face the task at hand.

He paced towards Miku, her gaze and smile faltering as he slowly drew a dagger from his boot, coming closer and closer towards him, clear intent on the duty filling his eyes to the brim, making hot tears cascade from his eyes.

. . .

A scream.

. . .

A small strip of fabric from Rin's hankirchief was torn from the blonde's pocket and left in her cold, lifeless hands.

. . .

A steadily growing pool of blood.

. . .

A horrified scream at what the servant had just done with his own two hands.

He was being led up the steps to his execution, a black blindfold covering his eyes until the final second. He had seen enough executions to know exactly would happen next. Len would be shoved forcefully down on his knees, publically humiliated before the blindfold would be removed, and his head would be shoved into the guillotine.

And then...

He gasped as he felt a rough hand grip the back of his head, forcing him down to his knees; there were heavy screams and cheers and whooping all around him.

_Behead her!_

_Show her the pain she has put upon us!_

_Let this be the revenge for the Princess of Green, who died all too soon!_

_Off with her head!_

_**Off with her head!**_

He shook out of fear, as the black fabric slid away from his face, and he was left to look into the angry eyes of the huge crowd. So many familiar faces... and yet none of them knew who he really was, and where the one he was in place of really was. The hand roughly thrust his head into the small hole of the contraption. More screams and bellows of encouragement rose from the angered crowd. He choked, and craned his head to look up at the guillotine blade, only to see blue eyes glaring down at him... _Kaito!_ No, nononono, he could not be here! This was the last person Len had wanted to see before he died.

His breath hitched in his throat, as almost pleading eyes came up to meet Kaito's. Blue eyes hesitated, and he heard the switch being pulled.

That moment seemed to last an eternity; the prince suddenly realized who it really was in the death contraption before him, and he reached out his hand, tears pouring, realizing he was going to lose the only other person on this entire planet that he cared about.

And that was the last thing the _servant of evil _saw.

. . .

And the only thing that was left was the bloodied blade, the roars of the crowd, and the Prince of Blue, his hand reaching out towards the lifeless body before him. Tears streamed down his face, and he fell to his knees with the sudden realization that that... _girl_ was still out there, and the boy, Len, was now dead... all for the sake of his demented and evil sister.

Kaito whimpered, and choked back the sobs; he had lost _everything._

There was nothing left... his princess, and that servant of Yellow - **no**, that _Prince_ of Yellow were lost to him forever.

/fin.


End file.
